


Loved and Loved

by BlackKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Shiro had no idea how he had gotten so lucky with Keith, but he was grateful to have him.





	Loved and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I went from editing a meh BH6 fic I'm still not sure why I posted to writing this. Enjoy reading "I love you" over and over again! I'm on a weird kick and needed fluff (with a tinge of angst).

Shiro liked kissing Keith. His lips were warm, soft, and somehow full of all the love in the world. It was almost like Keith had found a way to put all of his feelings into one, tiny, simple action that really shouldn't have been able to convey as much as it did. Even kissing Adam - a man Shiro once believed he would one day marry - hadn't quite been like this. Keith radiated unconditional love.

Even when the kiss broke, the love was still there in the way Keith touched their foreheads together, his violet blue eyes just as warm and soft as his lips had been. It only intensified as he reminded Shiro, aloud, "I love you."

Shiro's heart swelled at the reminder. He was loved. He had love. The most perfect man in the universe loved him, and he loved, adored, and would do anything for him right back. "I love you, too, Keith. I love you, too."

Keith's hands placed themselves on Shiro's shoulders, as Shiro's flesh hand came to grasp his Keith's chin.

Keith gave him such sweet eyes, yet with a glint of something extra; something sultry. "We should take this inside."

Shiro agreed. The patio was nice. The white stars in the clear, black and purple sky were nice. Both of them being shirtless and wearing only their swimming trunks from a now hours-ago swim in the pool was nice. But going inside, falling to pieces on their shared bed, and consummating their love sounded nicer.

"I'm ready when you are, baby," Shiro wiped his thumb across his cheek.

Keith's lips found his again. "Let's go."

* * *

 

Loving Keith was a gift, a blessing, a requirement at this point. Shiro was so glad he had the opportunity, the permission, the chance to love him as deeply as he did, and as openly as he could.

Shiro was glad he could lay here, Keith in his arms, a blanket haphazardly thrown over their naked bodies. The sex was fun, but it wasn't necessarily his favorite part. Having Keith in his embrace, though, was always a win.

Keith was beautiful, handsome, stunning in his arms. Sweaty, yes, exhausted, yes, but smiling, doodling hearts with his finger into Shiro's chest, inky hair splayed across Shiro's shoulder. He was amazing.

"I feel you staring," Keith murmured with a teasing tone.

Shiro merely leaned up and kissed his forehead. "Hard not to. You're too gorgeous."

Keith smirked playfully. "Me? Have you ever looked in a mirror, Takashi Shirogane?"

"You're more fun to look at," he countered, equally as playful.

Keith paused his doodling, raising his eyes to Shiro's face with a wider smirk. "I should get you a new mirror, then."

Shiro chuckled. "It won't change my mind, baby."

"Hm," Keith hummed, resuming his doodles "Still the truth. If you don't want to admit it, fine, but you're a walking wet dream, you know."

Shiro laughed. "Oh, I know. I was a certain somebody's from day one, if I remember correctly. Right?"

"Eh. More like from night one."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, Keith?"

When Keith lifted his eyes this time, they couldn't be described as anything less than dreamy. "You're big. All over. And now I know _everywhere."_

At that, Shiro flushed. "And here I thought you loved me for me."

Keith smiled mischievously, nestling his face against Shiro's skin. His tone, however, was serious. "I love you inside and out. But especially inside. Your outside is a bonus."

"So if I was tiny, scrawny, and, um, little down there?" Shiro asked, half joking and half embarrassed by his own words.

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's torso. "I love you. I'll always love you, no matter what. Your heart is what holds me most."

Shiro's face melted. How did he ever get so lucky?

"It's the same for me," he told Keith, tender. "Your heart holds me the most, too. I'm completely captivated by you Keith. You have no idea."

Keith made a pleased noise. "I'm so glad."

* * *

 

Arguments with Keith were never fun. Anything worse than 'Who's going to move his tired bones to go do the dishes?' was rare, but it happened, and it wasn't pleasant.

Keith was not that great at confronting negative emotions, and despite how much he had conquered it, the fear of being rejected and tossed aside still lingered within him.

Shiro, for all his charisma and diplomacy, had never been quite sure how to handle personal issues with the same tact and push for a solution.

It didn't help that, somehow, they were both incredibly aware of whenever the other was upset while simultaneously oblivious to what exactly was wrong.

It all made fights a ticking time bomb to an explosion neither wanted, but couldn't quite figure out how to avoid entirely.

Shiro felt guilty for them. They had never fought like this before getting together romantically. All couples fought to some degree, and yes, they were intergalactic soldiers trying to rebuild an entire universe, which was bound to lead to frustration and colliding ideas, but he and Keith had always been a mutually supportive team, who had each other's backs no matter what. Fighting with him felt like stabbing him in the back. That was the last thing Shiro wanted to do.

The fact that the fights were rare didn't dampen the effects of the blow out.

It didn't when Shiro found out how many times Keith almost killed himself for him.

It didn't when Shiro found out what had really happened the day Keith missed the Voltron show and why he actually left Voltron.

It didn't when all of Shiro's feelings of uselessness, coiled up tightly with PTSD panic attacks, came bursting out of a dam named Anger and Regret, spilling right onto their bedroom floor.

The effects were devastating.

You should never scream at your partner, no matter how well intentioned. You shouldn't claw into them with words you don't mean, even if they come out before you can control it. You shouldn't ever talk over them, disallowing them the chance to tell their side.

When these explosions hit, they blew up in every direction. Things that were barely related to the topic at hand were dredged up as more fuel for the fire. And when the smoke finally cleared, neither wanted to be around the other much.

Not until they were both calmed down, and started missing that ever comforting presence the other almost always provided.

Then they would sit down an have a real talk. They would talk it out, search until they found equal ground everyone could understand, and find some amount of closure.

Shiro wished they could skip to this. Especially so they wouldn't have to apologize for the awful things they said and screamed and dredged up. He didn't know why they did that. It wasn't like them in the slightest. There were so many things he wished he could take back completely.

He loved Keith. Hurting him wasn't even at the _bottom_ of the list of things he wanted to do for Keith; it wasn't on the list at all. He loved Keith too much for that.

"I love you, too," Keith told him, with eyes large and ashamed. "Hurting you gets me, too. I don't ever want to be the source of your pain. I hate that I am. I don't understand why we're like this either."

Shiro cuddled him closer, sighing into his hair and the couch pillow. "Maybe we should consider therapy. Not exactly couple's therapy, maybe, but therapy in general for everything we've been through. We both have a problem with keeping stuff locked up until it comes breaking out. That's not good."

"For us or our relationship," Keith added in a mumble. "Okay. Let's look into it tomorrow."

"All right."

"I really do love you, Shiro," Keith said. "So much. You're my everything."

Shiro cracked a smile, kissing the top of his head. "You're my whole universe, Keith. I really do love you, too."

He would do anything to keep his universe happy and healthy. Fighting, to their degree, was not. Therapy it was.

* * *

 

Shiro had never gotten the chance to propose to Adam because their relationship had begun deteriorating by the time he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, and soon enough it became clear he wasn't ever going to do that - not by his own choice or by Adam's.

Keith had popped the question one day out of the blue while they were walking home from the grocery store.

"Hey, do you wanna get married?"

Shiro had nearly dropped all of his bags. Good thing he had been carrying the boxes and cans, rather than the fruits and vegetables.

Luckily, the first word his racing mind had decided to scream in a panic was, _"Yes!"_

So now they were engaged. Had been engaged for a total of twenty minutes. Shiro was on cloud nine as they finished putting the groceries and bags away.

"How long are couples usually engaged, anyway?" Keith asked, closing the top cabinet he had been filling. "Do we have to wait long to get married?"

Shiro's heart was dancing in his chest. "I mean, we can go the court office right now and fill out a marriage license. A ceremony is optional. If we do have one, though, it'll take some planning and getting ready, even if it's a small, casual party. What do you want to do?"

Keith turned around to look at him. A small smirk crept on his face. "What do you want to do?"

Shiro.exe briefly stopped working.

"Uh," his brain fluttered back to life, "if I'm being honest? Court house now, can decide if we want a ceremony or not after our first afternoon in bed as husband and husband."

Keith sputtered out a laugh. "God, I love you! You want to get married and have first married sex that fast?"

"Well, yes," Shiro blushed, "I love you, so yes, I want to marry you as soon as possible now that the offer's on the table. And yes, I want to celebrate by, um, having 'first married sex.'"

Keith wrinkled his nose. "You know what I mean. It won't be the first time we've had sex at all."

"I know," he chuckled. "It just sounded funny."

"Whatever. There's not a word for it," Keith dismissed. "But yeah, that fast, huh? Don't we need witnesses or something? Or can those be court appointed?"

Shiro wasn't sure. He also wasn't sure, if they did need witnesses, that he wanted strangers to play the roles.

"Who would you want as a witness?" he asked.

Keith pondered that for a moment. "My mom," he eventually decided, "because she's missed enough of my life. Regardless of whether we have a ceremony, I want her at my wedding. Who would you want?"

Shiro shrugged. "I - I honestly don't know. I think it's limited to two witnesses, so I don't know who I would narrow it down to ask. And it's not like my parents are around to ask."

Keith nodded slowly. "Then, let's do this. If we were going to get married today - maybe not this second, but today - who is currently free and willing to come?"

Shiro shook his head. "I don't know. What, do you want to call people and ask? I think everyone will either drop what they're doing and crowd the court house, or demand that we wait - or worse, start planning the wedding extravaganza."

Keith's face soured at that. "Yeah, no. No extravaganzas. Let's just text people one at a time, asking if they're free, and we'll tell the first person - preferably not a blabber mouth, so no Lance - what we're doing."

Shiro lit up. So they were truly going to get married today? "I love you, baby."

His fiancé of a half hour, soon to be husband in the coming hours, laughed.

* * *

 

In the end, Matt was the first person they asked who was free for the afternoon. He had squeaked, shrieked, and squalled upon learning they were getting married and needed another witness (Krolia had already agreed to meet them by the time they got to Matt), and promptly flipped out when they told him how short notice the signing was. But he flipped out more when they said they would ask someone else if he didn't come and keep quiet until after the signing was over, so off he ran to meet them.

It only took a few minutes of talking on the way there for Shiro and Keith to decide to keep their own last names. As exciting as it would be to take the other's name, they weren't positive on whose to take, or whether they should hyphenate, or whose name should be first and whose second if they did. It was easier to keep their names as they were. Their surnames weren't that important anyway.

The signing went off without a hitch. Krolia hugged Keith, Matt was sworn to secrecy until the next day (they wanted to enjoy their first night together _alone_ ), and yes, the wedding night was _amazing_. Shiro very much enjoyed married sex with Keith.

"I love you, Keith," he breathed as he pressed kisses all over Keith's face in the afterglow. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Keith grabbed his face in his hands and brought Shiro's lips to his own. They were so soft, so warm, and the words he said as they broke away only verbalized the feelings the kiss transferred."I love you, too. I love you to the ends of the universe and back, Shiro."

Shiro captured his lips once more.

He was eternally grateful for this.


End file.
